dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skrill
The Skrill is a dragon that charges itself with electicity and rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed . Description It is written under the strike class for its ability to ride lightning bolts like air torpedos, intelligence, and jaw strength. This elusive dragon has large wings, a spiked back and tail, and a large mouth. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being slightly slower. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, its locomotion on land resembles that of a pterosaur, using the large claws on its wings to walk and run on land. As with most of the dragons in the manual, it is listed as being "extremely dangerous" and the manual instructs readers to "kill on sight". It slightly resembles a Thunder Drum, and its head also resembles to that of a Deadly Nadder. When a Skrill is riding lightning it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. Abilities The Skrill electrifies itself when hunting. It also rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed. The Skrill is only found during lightning storms. It can breathe out beams of concentrated beams of powerful electrical white fire. It can also survive for decades when frozen due to its inner body temperature. A preview of View to a Skrill shows a Skrill deflecting Toothless's blast. Skrills can also store lightning in their bodies and use them at another time. In Riders of Berk While it appears briefly in the commercial and promo, it doesn't actually appear in the series besides making a cameo on Dagur the Deranged boat sail. In Defenders of Berk The Skrill appears in Defenders of Berk in episode 10 and episode 11- View to a Skrill Part 1 and 2. Gallery Dragons_bod_skrill_stats_dragonlayer.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_01.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_02.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_03.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_04.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_05.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_06.png The Skrill by Skepsisfox-1-.png Skrill.png Skrill 2.png Skrill(stats).png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 4 49 21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 4_49_55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 4_50_21 PM.png dragon_hiddenability_skrill.jpg tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o1_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o2_1280.png Tumblr_mxfewq2uGR1rz3k9zo1_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_02_54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_03_04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_03_45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_04_42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 5_05_16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_23_42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_25_08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_26_00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_26_07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_28_35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_29_16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_32_31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_36_50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_51_28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_53_28 PM.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o4_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 6_55_40 PM.png Tumblr_mxcv41TKBs1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o5_1280.png dragons_skrill_gallery_01.jpg Dragons skrill gallery 04.jpg Fully charged the skrill by lilstarbird152-d4t2uhy.png Dragons_silo_SKRILL_HICCUP_01.png Skrillcom.jpg Dragons-riders-of-berk.jpg Skrill-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-32318693-600-600.jpg berserkcrest.jpg Skrill zps2ffea5f2.jpg SWEETSKRILL.png ES#.png ES.png CCSKRILL.png COOLSKRILL2.png ElectricSkrill.png Trivia *The Skrill logo appears on Dagur's boat. The logo also appears on Dagur's belt. meaninig that the Skrill is the Berserker Crest. *At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world, with the fastest being the Night Fury. *The Skrill has an error on it's official page (in the gallery). Instead of saying it is in the Strike Class, it is labeled as being in the Sharp class. *According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable. *The fact that Skrills only show during electrical storms could indicate a fear of cloudless days and the sun. *Skrills favorite food is sheep. *The Skrill made it's first appearance on the series in the episodes View to a Skrill Part I and View to a Skrill Part II. Sources http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Skrill Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class